The apocalypse (subject c-e)
Chapter 1:the cave tubbie. C-e:"Alright,I finally made the cure after encountering cooz,things should be fine for now" as c-e was mumbling to himself he heard a noise coming from the cave he just passed a minute ago. he went to check it out and the noise go louder and louder untill.... he saw the cave tubbie ripping a military soldier limb from limb military soldier:Oh dear god the pain the pa- before the military soldier finished his sentance ,the claw tubbie ate his head right off his chest !. c-e:oh....dear........god! the claw tubbie heard him and standing there a second before chasing hin letting out a massiv roar! c-e had to act fast so he ran for the exit but it was blocked!.He had to find another exit and fast!..he looked around but all he could find was a hole that was big enough for him to crawl In. c-e oh oh god...is this my only way out?!.....fine as c-e was crawling out of there the cave tubbie tried to break the tunnel so c-e would get stuck but it only made him get killed by the sharp rocks stabing him in the head End of Chapter 1 chapter 2:a old friend C-e:thank god.....I escaped...now time for me to continue my mission..... c-e walked many days eating berries that are not connected to the custard....until c-e....ugh.....jeez!... how long have I been walking for?!...oh wait.....im here what was in front of c-e was the reject facility..where he has to find a old friend... after hours of looking for him he finally found a old friend....his friend....Hamish End of Chapter CHAPTER 3:the encounter with Mark. after c-e talked with his friend Hamish for a amount of time they went to leave the reject facility and continue to the custard facility...and yet after a long amount of walking and eating berries they finaly made it to the custard facility....but what they didn't know that something was watching them.... Hamish: ugh....finaly we are here! my legs were getting tired... c-e mine aswell....but we cant give up now we have to put in the cure and end this once and for all.. Hamish: you go on without me..... I just need a rest Hamish fell asleep and c-e went to the control room where they put ingredients into the custard c-e:alright......im here now to finally end this!. but just before c-e could put the cure into the custard something grabed c-e from behind....it was mark!....the infected tubbie himself! c-e: oh dear god! mark let out a massive screech into c-e's ear causing it to bleed c-e aaaaaaaaaah! c-e was dropped by mark and was about to be killed...until Hamish came in and stunned mark trying to pull him away from c-e Hamish: C hurry and put in the cure! c-e got up and injected most of the cure into the custard suply but putted the last of the cure into mark....mark fell down and passed out slowly turning back into his normal self.. they stayed with mark so they could make sure he would turn back into his original self mark: ugh.....my head....wait....im alive?! c-e: yep your alive....and made me almost deaf! mark: I am sorry but....where am I? I was in the outskirts before I turned into a infected.. Hamish: your in the custard facility you were attacking us but we managed to put the cure into your normal self... as mark got up he was feeling light headed and he was just about to fall over again but Hamish helped him not fall c-e and Hamish: easy there...you have been through a lot mark: your right....but do you mind if I come with you? Hamish and c-e: sure your allowed to come with us! mark: thanks :) end of season 1!